1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a golf swing exercise device for utilization indoors or outdoors. The invention can be utilized to strengthen the muscles used in a golf swing as well as reinforcing neuromuscular reflexes necessary to produce proper weight shift and wrist action. The equipment of this invention may be attached to a door or wall and utilized by a golfer as a training or exercise device on any desired occasion.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In a sport with the popularity and interest generated such as golf, numerous prior developments have been patented. Among these are devices such as Brandon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,234, which employs an elastic member or spring to attach to a golf grip to resist the swing of the golfer. Gentry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,159, employs a spring loaded reel-like device attached to a stationary object which extends a flexible cord secured to the golf grip like extension. Moller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,661, employs an elongated structure with braking means at its base to resist the simulated golf swing affording exercise and training to the user. Bickford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,203,utilizes a suspended weight attached to a cord leading through fairleads which are attached to the head of a golf club to load the golf club during practice or exercise swings.
The vast majority of prior art structures resist the swing of the golfer at an angle to the body. The device of this invention at the initiation of the down swing at the exact point of ceasing the back swing, loads the club or the simulated club exactly overhead. The device of this invention in this overhead point of resistance differs from existing prior art devices.